


Varsity Jacket

by lightweeds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (i dearly appreciate comments and or kudos), (thank you!), Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Football, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: Jace has a crush on Simon, and tries to do something about it.





	

"Jace, come on. You've been pining after him for months now. It's obvious he likes you. Just do something about it." Izzy whines.

 

"I don’t like him, Iz. I don’t know where you’d get such an idea."

 

“You can admit it, you know? That you have a crush.”

 

“I’m Jace freaking Lightwood. I don’t get crushes.” Jace grumbles.

 

Izzy just looks at him with pity written all over her face. 

 

"You know what? I'm just gonna go. Bye." Jace says, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Jace! Wait!"

 

"What now?"

 

She smirks. "If you’re going to look for Simon, he’s in the library.”

 

He groans and throws his head back dramatically. “I’m not going to look for Simon. I don’t even like him!”

 

 

He enters the library two minutes later.

 

“Hey, Jace! Come sit.” Simon waves him over.

 

Jace sits down and Simon smiles at him. No, no. Definitely not a crush. The fluttering feeling in his stomach must be something else. Perhaps the school lunch was bad again.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here! I wanted to discuss our science project? But only if you have time right now.” Simon rambles and Jace’s heart skips a beat.

 

Still not a crush. Right? He doesn’t like Simon. Never did. He always seems to be nervous, and he smiles too much. And his eyes are always entirely focused on anyone he’s having a conversation with. It’s distracting. In a bad way, of course.

 

“..Jace?”

 

Oh god, he was supposed to answer. “Y-yeah. I’m free right now.”

 

“Okay, good because I was thinking...” Simon continues to ramble, but Jace tunes out.

 

He might have a tiny crush.

 

 

 

 

Jace isn’t someone who pines, he decides. So, he comes up with a plan. A waterproof plan.

 

The next day, he walks into science class. The only class he shares with Simon. He walks to his seat and turns so his body is angled towards Simon.

 

“So, how is the most beautiful person in the world doing?”

 

Simon blushes a bright red. “I don’t know, how _are_  you doing?” He asks, still blushing.

 

Jace’s eyes widen. “I’m f-fine.” He stutters.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” He mumbles, after.

 

Simon definitely hears, because he chuckles to himself and turns to the teacher, who apparently has been standing there for a while. Jace didn’t even notice.

 

 

He tries again, at lunch. Simon is sitting next to him, closer than actually necessary, Jace notices. And he’s shivering.

 

“Are you cold?” Jace asks him.

 

Simon smiles. “Just a tiny bit.”

 

Jace shrugs his varsity jacket off his shoulders and gives it to Simon, who puts it on with a grateful smile. He buries his nose in the jacket.

 

“Smells like you.” He says.

 

And Jace feels his face flush. “I, uh, I need to go.”

 

He gets up and flees out of the room.

 

 

Okay, so, he admits, he’s not the best at flirting with someone he actually likes. And all of his plans until now made him flustered. What is about the opposite of his goal. But one thing he knows is that Lightwoods aren’t quitters. So he keeps making attempts.

 

Simon is sitting on Jace’s bed, strumming on his guitar.

 

“Hey, I can tell you’re a guitar player, because you just plucked my heartstrings.” Jace says, and regrets it immediately after.

 

Simon stares at him. He stares back.

 

Then he bursts out laughing. “Dude, I can’t believe y-..” That’s all he gets out before laughing again.

 

And Jace watches how Simon’s eyes water because of laughter and feels himself falling a little more.

 

 

 

Jace is done with everything. Right now, he’s laying in bed with some sad playlist on Spotify playing a bit too loudly.

 

It’s so loud, that he doesn’t even hear the door of his dorm open. So when he feels the bed dip, he screams and nearly jumps out of it.

 

“Calm down. It’s just me.”

 

Of course it’s Simon.

 

“What’s with the dramatic music?” He asks, and Jace blushes while hitting the space bar on his laptop.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Simon looks at him for a while and then sighs.

 

“Well, if you’re not going to tell me what’s bothering you, I guess I’ll just have to stay here and cuddle you.”

 

“But..” Jace tries to protest, but to no avail.

 

Simon has already crawled under the covers and into his arms. “You’re warm.” He whispers.

 

Jace feels his heartbeat fasten, and is pretty sure Simon can feel it too. He’s so fucked.

 

 

 

It’s the night of the football game. And of course, like at any other school, it’s a tradition for the players to give their varsity jackets to their significant other. And Jace wonders, why not. So he strolls up to Simon while he’s standing at his locker.

 

“Hey.”

 

Simon jumps, and looks up. “Oh! Hey!”

 

“You’re coming to the game tonight, right?” Jace asks.

 

“Of course.” Simon grins. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Jace purses his lips, trying not to look too fond. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t succeed.

 

“I was wondering, if you would want to wear my jacket.”

 

Simon looks taken aback at that.

 

“You don’t have to, of course, oh god. Did I just ruin things? I’m just gonna go.”

 

Jace turns around, but Simon grabs his wrist. “I’d love to. Wear your jacket, I mean.”

 

Jace smiles really wide. “Great. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

 

 

They win the game, of course. And Simon cheers extra loud every time Jace scores a goal. And Jace’s heart soars.

 

After the game, Simon runs towards him.

 

“I’m so proud of you!”

 

Jace blushes and he decides, he’s just going to spit it out.

 

“Simon. I want to tell you something.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I am pretty sure I’m falling in love with you.”

 

Simon’s eyes widen. “Oh wow. Are you serious?”

 

Jace nods. “And if you want, you can just ignore I’ve ever said this or whatever, bu-..”

 

He gets cut off by Simon’s lips on his. His eyes flutter shut and he feels Simon’s hands sliding down to his waist.

 

They part when they hear wolf whistles all around them. Jace is pretty sure he hears Isabelle scream ‘Way to go, Jace!’.

 

He grabs Simon’s hand and smiles at him. “Do you want to go get some coffee?”

 

"I'd love to."

 

 


End file.
